emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1408 (30th November 1989)
Matt informs Dolly he might be moving to Norfolk. Elsewhere, Jack takes an immediate dislike to his bullying boss. Also, Frank and Alan clash over their differing opinions whilst Kate warns Pete off Rachel. Plot Nick tells Kathy about his time in France. Alan shows David around the cattle market as he prepares to start work. Pete is sporting a black eye and bruised face. Kate confronts him over the affair and he admits he only ended it with Rachel because Lynn was pregnant. He says he plans to take Lynn on holiday for a while. Kate calls him pathetic and warns him that if he goes near Rachel again, he won't get off so lightly. Alan is surprised to discover Frank doesn't drink and is a conservationist. The pair soon fall out over their differing opinions. Annie isn't pleased as Jack heads off for his first day at the chip shop and blames Joe. Matt calls Frank back about the job in Norfolk. Sarah goes to see Jack at the chip shop and both are amused by his grumpy manager, Sid Flower. Dolly calls to see Matt, telling him she's worried about him. She says she wants him to know that they can still be friends. Matt tells her he's arranged a job interview at a farm in Norfolk and might be moving on. Eric revels in telling Kathy and Nick that Alan now owns Victoria Cottage and with Caroline no longer a sitting tenant it's doubled in value. Sarah tries to convince Jack to quit the chip shop, knowing he hates it. He tells her he can't go back to the farm with Joe feeling the way he does. Tired of hearing Joe laugh about Jack, Kate tells him she thinks he could do a bit more to help him. They fall out when she mentions that she isn't sure she wants to have a baby with him anymore. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos - Ronald Magill *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast *Sid Flower - Patrick Durkin *Donna - Sue McCormick Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Fish & Game Farm *Whiteley's Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard, field, cottage and farmhouse attic bedroom *Unknown chip shop *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Teddy Turner is credited as Bill Whiteley but does not appear. *A customer at the fish and chip shop is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,860,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Memorable dialogue Annie Sugden: "A joke's a joke, Jack. When are you going to pull yourself together and do something sensible?" Jack Sugden: "Oh, God save me from being sensible, I never could stand it." Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD